


A Day in your Arms

by LadyKatAstrid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Tenderness, soft protective luz, soft witches, until the end of the match, useless sapphic amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Luz carried Amity to the infirmary to get her leg checked out, and they end up spending the rest of the day together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 32
Kudos: 580
Collections: New





	A Day in your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> (There's no montage this time, sorry Gus)
> 
> Not beta-read, in this house we wing it like witches

The grudgby match had been a fiasco. Not a total one, of course, but who knew if Boscha was going to keep picking on Willow and company. She had done all she could to help their team win, but she hadn’t been paying attention to that Rusty Smidge, and they had lost because of that.

At least, third time was a charm and the Thorn Vault had been a success! She’d sacrificed herself so that Luz would be able to complete it; and Boscha hadn’t spared any bone in her body when she body slammed her, rolling and crushing Amity to the ground.

It had been no surprise when the first aid medic watching their match, because every grudgby match required to have at least someone with medical knowledge, had told her she had sprained her ankle. Because of course. But every broken bone in her body would’ve been worth it if it meant seeing Luz’s happy face.

“You with me, Amity?”

Amity blinked and focused her eyes on Luz. She was with her in the school’s infirmary, waiting for the medic to put a cast on her leg.

“Yeah.”

She couldn’t help it. Amity blushed. She had just been carried by her crush to the infirmary, and now Luz was looking at her with such intense worry, Amity wondered how it was possible for Luz not to realise Amity liked her.

“You just look a little red, that’s all.”

“Ha, ha, ha. Must be the blood.”

“Or maybe you’re running a fever. Wait, let me check.” Luz entered Amity’s personal space and put the back of her hand to Amity’s forehead, staring intently at it. “You’re a little hot, but nothing out of the ordinary, I think. One second.”

Luz leaned forward again, and Amity froze in panic as Luz’s lips touched her temple and stayed there several seconds. Amity’s heart was beating furiously by the time Luz moved away.

“Nah, I think you’ll be able to play the piano again,” Luz said with a smile.

Amity was bewildered. What did she mean by that? Luz knew she had injured her ankle, not her hands. She offered the human a confused smile.

“That sounds great!” She settled to say instead, perhaps in a too high-pitched voice.

Luz beamed, but then the medic stepped in between them with the bandages.

“You didn’t break the bone, but you have a small tear in the shinbone, so you’ll have to wear a cast for a day or a week, whatever suits you better.”

“Sweet!” Luz cried out. “We get to sign your cast! Can I go first? Oh, I know! I’ll make one as Azura too!”

“I’d recommend she get some rest before you touch it,” said the medic. Then they turned to Amity. “Is there anyone we can call to have them pick you up?”

Amity gulped, her fists closing in fear about the eventuality of having to tell her parents what had happened, and about the probable drop in her social status. They would no doubt care more for the latter than the former.

“I…” The words stuck in her throat. Maybe she could call Emira and Edric? They should be around campus, after all.

“There’s no need!” Luz spoke before Amity could finish her sentence. “I will carry her; it’s the least I can do.”

The medic and Amity exchanged a glance and looked at Luz.

“Are you sure, Luz?” Amity asked, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. “I can call Emira or Edric, you don’t have to do it if you feel responsible about what happened. I knew where I was getting into, it’s not your fault.”

“It’s not because of that,” argued Luz. “Well, not completely. Do you really want to go back home this instant?” Amity hesitated. “I know of a great spot near my house, well, Eda’s, if you want to come,” she offered.

“I don’t want to be a burden…” Amity lowered her head in shame.

“You could never be!” said Luz hastily.

Amity looked up fast, her eyes wide. Luz’s voice had so much conviction, her words filled with so much honesty and sincerity, Amity felt tears start forming in her eyes.

“Thank you, Luz,” she said looking down so the human couldn’t see the tears. “I’d love to go with you.”

“Whoop! Girl, are you an ice-cream? ‘Cause I’m about to scoop you up!”

That was the only warning Luz gave her before taking her in her arms and exiting the room. On the outside, Gus and Willow were anxiously waiting for them. Luz put her down but kept one of Amity’s arms around her shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Asked Willow in a small voice.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” replied Amity with a smile. “It’s just a sprain, it should heal in the next couple of days.”

Gus and Willow shared a puzzled look and their inquisitive glances turned to Amity, who could only laugh nervously and blush.

“In the next couple of days?” Asked Gus. “Why don’t you go ask a hea-”

Willow slapped her hand over Gus’ mouth and smiled sweetly at Luz.

“Don’t mind him, Luz,” she explained, “he had a buggiepie after our match and you know how those are right?” She faked her laughter.

Luz blinked. “No, I don’t. Can I have some?”

“No!”

“NO!”

Amity and Willow screamed at the same time. It seemed like some of that childhood friendship string still had some threads, because the two witches stared at each other in silent communication.

“It’s… toxic for humans, that’s right,” said Amity.

“Yeah… And I’m going to take Gus and see if he can find some you can eat, bye!”

Willow dragged Gus away in such a hurry, the other boy couldn’t even wave goodbye, leaving Luz confused, and Amity thanking the hell above that her former best friend now turned tentative friend still understood Amity’s unspoken language, and maybe a little more than what the green haired witch was ready to admit.

“Huh.” Luz had her gaze stuck to where her friends had disappeared to. “I was going to invite those two to a game and a tea party, but I guess it’s just you and me.”

“Good. I mean… I’m obviously sad that Willow and Gus can’t come, because they’re your friends and you like them, and I’m also your friend, so that means you probably like me too, you know, because in Grom you said you were my friend and that’s what friends do, and today we played together in the same team, and you wouldn’t have let me do that if I weren’t your friend, please stop me, I’m talking too much.”

Luz chuckled. “You’re cute when you ramble, and of course you’re my friend. And I’ll always be there for you. But what do you say we leave the tea party for another occasion? That way we can all enjoy it. And I can teach you human games for two people.”

“Sure.”

“Nice. Oh, why don’t you just hop on my back? I can give you a piggyback ride to Eda’s,” Luz proposed.

“ _My_ front pressed to _your_ back for whoever knows how long while I put my arms and legs around you? I mean, won’t you get tired?” She laughed weakly.

“I’ve been getting stronger!” Luz flexed her arms. “Man, I don’t know what it is about this place’s food, but I feel like I could carry you to the moon and back.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I know humans can’t breathe in space.”

Luz opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She blinked once at Amity with an odd expression.

“Alright!” And it was gone. “Let’s get you to the cliff’s edge I was telling you about.”

Luz turned around and crouched, waiting for Amity to climb on. She hesitantly put her hands on Luz’s shoulder and skipped forward. Luz crouched even lower and grabbed Amity’s thighs, hoisting her up.

“You good back there?” Luz asked, turning her head as much as she could.

“Ye-yeah,” Amity managed to answer in a high pitch. Her cheeks were aflame, and she was so glad that Luz couldn’t see her.

The human started walking, careful not to jiggle Amity too much. They shared a comfortable silence, Amity relaxing little by little into Luz’s hold, and content with just being.

But her eyes widened in panic when, in the distance, the figures of her brother and sister started to materialise, and Amity could already see their smirks even though she couldn’t see their faces.

Edric and Emira stopped in front of Luz, forcing her to stop.

“Hey guys!” Luz said.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, Ed?” Said Emira, raising an eyebrow.

“It looks like little Mittens got injured,” her twin answered.

“Yeah… We were playing a grudgby match against Boscha and her friends, and Boscha accidentally injured Amity,” Luz explained. “Apparently we lost, but we had a great time.”

“I see one of you is still having a great time,” Emira noticed.

She looked at her little sister, who was red-faced and had a murderous expression. Thankfully, Luz couldn’t see her.

“We’re just spending time together,” said Amity between gritted teeth.

“Yeah!” Luz added happily, “Amity doesn’t want to go home yet, and I know how tough it is to walk with a sprained ankle, so I’m carrying her to Eda’s. We’re gonna play some games!”

Edric snapped his fingers. “So that’s why you’re carrying her?”

“Yeah!”

Amity was tugging on Luz’s uniform, trying to get her to stop talking, but she wasn’t listening.

“Why didn’t you go to a healer, then? Have it fixed right there at school and then go play. It could’ve been easier.” Emira tilted her head to one side.

Luz and Amity froze, the latter flushing.

Edric saw Emira’s smirk, and although they would both use this moment to mess with little Mittens, he saw and seized the opportunity to tease his twin too.

“Yeah,” he agreed while side-glancing at Emira. “Em’s new friend dual tracks in Healing and Beast Keeping, Mittens, she could’ve gone ask her to help you.”

Now Emira looked like her little sister, a blush colouring her cheeks, and she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

“Oh!” Luz piped up. “You’re talking about Viney, right?”

Edric’s smirk widened.

“You know her?”

“Yeah! She’s so cool! She helped me defeat that Greater basilisk on my first day.”

“You did that on your first day?” He turned to his little sister. “Wow, Mittens, Luz really is your hero.” He then looked at Emira. “And Viney too.”

Emira was blushing, although not as profusely as Amity was, and both girls shot daggers at their brother. Edric chuckled at Amity’s sight and relented, for now. He stepped back and Emira followed suit.

“I see you are in good hands,” he said.

“Literally,” added Emira pretending to cough.

“So we’ll leave you to do your own thing. Remember to be good, Mittens,” he said in a singsong voice.

“Bye, cuties!”

Emira and Edric winked and waved at them, turning and disappearing to who knew where. Probably off to create some chaos.

Amity looked at Luz, although the other girl couldn’t see her.

“I’m so sorry for them, they’re not used to interacting like normal people.”

“It’s alright, they’re nice.”

Amity sighed wistfully. “Yeah, they can be nice when they want to.”

“Shall we continue, oh fair maiden?” Luz faked an accent for that last bit, noticing Amity’s sad voice.

Amity chuckled at her friend’s antics. “Of course, my trusted steed.”

Trying to imitate a horse’s neigh, Luz started running, and Amity laughed, carefree.

***

Luz didn’t really run all the way to the owl house, but she had misconceived the actual distance between the house and the school, so by the time they got there, the sun had already started setting.

“I’m so sorry, Amity, I promised you an afternoon of games but we’re not going to have enough time,” she said apologetically.

Amity smiled. “It’s okay, Luz, I like spending time with you, one way or another. I’m sorry you had to carry me all the way here.”

“No problem! I did offer, after all. Although I’m glad we’re near because my arms are about to give up.”

The house had no lights on from what they could see; it was silent, just like the area around them.

“I don’t think Eda’s home,” said Luz, voicing their thoughts. “Which means that Hooty will be extra needy for conversation.”

Amity remembered her last interaction with the bird tube, and knew she didn’t really want a repeat of that day.

“I think we don’t need to go inside, right? I mean, it’s already late and Eda’s not home, and if I have to socialise with that bird thing again I swear I will-” she cleared her throat, “I mean, Hooty will be fine on his own.”

“I think so too,” Luz agreed without missing a beat.

She steered them slowly towards the side of the house, trying not to wake the sleeping form of Hooty, where not too long ago she had discovered a hidden path that led them to a clearing.

It was protected from indiscrete eyes by the surrounding trees, too close to each other for anyone to sneak on them by any path that wasn’t the one they took, and there was a rock formation near the edge of the cliff, flowers growing all around them.

“This is really pretty,” Amity said with reverence in her voice.

“Thanks. I found it while searching for lofwoods, but I didn’t find any. I did find this, so I’ll take it as a win.”

Luz walked to the big rock and crouched, letting Amity on the ground.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Luz,” she said with a fond smile.

“No worries! Come, you haven’t seen the best yet.”

Luz helped her walk around the side of the rock, and Amity found the last secret; the rocks hid a little alcove, a nook protected from the wind and the elements that concealed them from the rest of the world. Luz helped Amity sit down before doing the same thing next to her.

The sun was minutes away from touching the horizon and disappearing under the sea.

Luz crossed her legs, leaning back on her hands while Amity bent over, playing with the hem of her uniform, the injured leg stretched out in front of her.

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable at all; Luz’s presence was enough to make Amity feel safe, even though the human didn’t know how much she meant to her. Maybe one day she would know, maybe when Amity felt brave enough.

“Thank you for helping us out today,” said Luz in a gentle voice.

“It was the least I could do,” Amity answered, shrugging.

“I’m sorry I got you hurt, though, I didn’t mean it to happen.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Luz. Given the chance, I would do it again if it meant keeping you safe.”

Luz looked at Amity with a soft smile, and Amity returned it with a toothy grin. By now, the sun had touched the sea and it was starting to sink. They spent several moments just taking the sights in until Luz spoke again.

“You know, we could go look for a healer,” she proposed with a tight voice. “Or we can go look for Eda, I’m sure she knows healing spells.”

Amity nervously played with her fingers, not wanting to face Luz. She thought about all the moments before Luz’s arrival at the Boiling Isles, all she’d sacrificed and all she’d hide away to be someone she wasn’t. And she thought that maybe, just maybe, for this one time she could choose to be a little selfish.

“No,” she swallowed. “I don’t need that right now.”

With her eyes fixed on the horizon, Amity slowly leaned her body against Luz’s, too scared to outright lean against her, but wanting to chase the human’s warmth. Luz tensed for a moment and Amity’s heart stopped, but then Luz relaxed, moving and nudging Amity so she could better support her, and the witch found herself resting her head against Luz’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it can wait,” Luz’s voice was soft, not wanting to disturb the moment.

There would be a time when they would have to go back to their respective homes, but for now, Luz and Amity were happy in each other’s company, with Amity drawing circles over Luz’s uniform, and with Luz resting her head on top of Amity’s, watching the sun give way to the moon being their only worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to sneak in some Vinira because it's me and I love them
> 
> There's a reference to a Hayley Kiyoko song and to a harry potter character, let me know if you caught them 👀


End file.
